Missing You
by Inwe13
Summary: This is a story about a half elf named Inwe! And how she meets with the inu gang. Or does she kmow some of them. Please tell me if u like it!
1. Chapter 1 The Girl With Blonde Hair

Inwe Chapter 1 – The Girl With Blonde Hair  
  
Walking to school, Kagome heard a scream coming from the nearest ally. Kagome ran as fast as she could to see what was going on. She saw two men trying to beat up a girl no older than herself. When they were done beating her up, they left. Leaving the girl, laying on the ground, bruised and battered.  
Kagome walked over to the girl and saw that her breathing wasn't right. Seeing that she had the same uniform as her, Kagome picked her up and started running to school. "What are my friends going to think" Kagome said to herself almost to her school. Running though the school yard, all she could think about was getting this girl into the school hospital unnoticed. Her wish came true as she opened the hospital door. The nurse saw the girl and ran over. "What happened" the nurse asked. "She got beat up by some men" Kagome replied. "Well set her down on the bed, dear. I'll see if she's ok" the nurse said. "Thank you" Kagome said walking to the door. "But my dear don't you want to watch your friend here" asked the nurse. "I wish I could but I've been sick for a while and need to catch up on a LOT of work" Kagome told the nurse" but I'll be back at break to see if she's ok" and with that Kagome left to go to Home Room. At Break, Kagome and her friends (including Hojo) went to see the girl. Kagome told them about how she found the girl. "Oh my gosh Kagome, your so BRAVE!!!!!!" yuka said in excitement as they went into the school hospital where the girl was. "The girl has just woken up. She told me that today is her first day and wants to see you" she said pointing to Kagome" that was all I could get out of her." They walked into the room, and saw the girl sitting up straight, reading a book. 'Wow this girl is beautiful ' kagome thought. The Girl has long wavy Blonde hair that went to the waist and blue eyes. She was I little bit thinner than Kagome and looked like she was a model. "Hi", said said Kagome. The girl looked up at Kagome. Her eyes Widdened. She only words the girl could say was "kikyo." 'This girl thinks I'm Kikyo' thought Kagome. "Kagome, why is this girl calling you Kikyo?", asked Hojo confused. "Hey can you guys excuse us please?" asked Kagome. "Ok" they said as they walked out. "Kikyo, what's wrong?" the girl asked. "Ok, I'm not Kikyo my names Kagome and how do you know about Kikyo?" "Kikyo was my cousin. I didn't totally think you were Kikyo" she told Kagome. "Why didn't you totally think I was Kikyo?" "Cause I saw Kikyo die!!" and with that tears began to form in the girl's eyes.  
Kagome couldn't believe her ears. This girl just said she saw Kikyo die but that was over 500 years ago! "If you want to know I'm the reincarnation of kikyo," Kagome told the Girl," and can I ask you something?" "Ya, what is it" said the girl. "What is your name?" "Inwe" the girl now known as Inwe said.  
  
Authors Notes I hoped you liked it. I'm changing the story a bit. This story is going to turn out to be an Action/Adventure Romance and drama kind of story!!! Inwe (this Story) is based on a comic I'm doing called A Young Elf!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2 Do You Remember Me

Inwe  
Chapter 2- Do You Remember Me? Part 1  
  
"Inwe. That's not a name you would hear every day" Kagome Said, "well, Inwe, Tell me about yourself." "Not right now" said Inwe coldly, "You have to do something for me first." "What do you want?" asked Kagome nicely. Inwe's answer was not the nicest thing you could do to a person that was trying to help.  
Inwe grabbed Kagome and pulled her closer to her. So close that Inwe's breath could be felt on her face. Then Inwe whispered," Want I want is the Shikon No Tama, you idiotic human" At then moment, Kagome started to Struggle but Inwe was too strong for the young miko.  
Then Inwe saw it, the Shikon no tama. Inwe Got the small container out of Kagome's pocket and let go of Kagome. Inwe looked at the container for second then looked up. Kagome's eyes widened as she watched Inwe throw the container at the wall. Inwe Glared at Kagome. Kagome took a step back because of what she was seeing. Inwe was surrounded by pink energy. "You broke the jewel didn't you!!!" Inwe Yelled. "..." "TELL ME NOW" Inwe Yelled even Louder. "Yes" Kagome whispered. Inwe smirked, "Take me to the well" Kagome was now really confused, "How do you..." "I felt your energy and saw you come out of the well" Inwe Interrupted. "But, we've got school"  
Inwe stood up, smiling "you can crash at my house. Plus, I'm only here for the morning because I have to watch my little brother because he's sick."  
  
'I can't believe I got myself into THIS' Kagome thought as she walked to Inwe's house. "Man, my brother is going to be excited that someone else is coming to" said Inwe cheerfully. "Why can't your mother or father look after him" asked Kagome. Inwe Stopped dead in her tracks, looking down not letting Kagome see the pain in her eyes. "My Mother and Father were killed when I was six and now me and my brother need to find my three other brothers and sisters," Inwe said" we've already found one of them. My little sister Linwe but we don't know if the other two are still alive but you can't tell anyone Kagome, okay?" Kagome nodded. She looked at Inwe and couldn't believe how she could be angry and then be nice to her.  
  
"Inwe," Kagome said. "Ya, what do you want, Kagome?" "I want to know how you can be the cousin of Kikyo. She died over 500 years ago?" "I was wondering when you would ask the" said Inwe with a little grin on her face.  
"I know I told you my parents died when I was six, Right?" "Yes" "Well, I wasn't six human years but in Elvin years" said Inwe expecting the worst. "WHAT, YOU'RE AN..."Kagome was interrupted by Inwe covering her mouth so she could talk. "Shut up! I don't want people knowing!" said Inwe.  
  
Ten Minutes later they arrive at Inwe's House. Kagome was amazed at how clean it was because most of the time it was only Kyo and Inwe stay there. "Hey Kyo, I'm Home" Yelled Inwe, "and I brought a friend. Can we come up so she can meet you?" "I guess so and Inwe can you please get me a glass of water?" the sick boy named Kyo yelled from upstairs. "Okay, kagome u stay here" Inwe said as she went to get water. 10 seconds later she came back with a glass of water. "Come on," Inwe said as she grabbed on to Kagome's hand pulling her up the stairs.  
  
"And here is Kyo,"said Inwe, "Kyo, this is Kagome. She the reincarnation of Kikyo" "Really!?!" said Kyo in amazement but then said, "What's a reincarnation?" Both Kagome and Inwe Laughed, "A reincarnation is kind of like a copy. But in Kagome's case she does look a bit like Kikyo but her aura is different." "Cool!" said Kyo. They all laughed and were having fun just talking Kagome Really liked but she didn't know someone was looking for her.  
  
At Kagome's house everything was normal. Kagome's mom was doing the dish when she heard footstep and a door open. She turned and saw a Hanyou with white hair. "Oh, Hello InuYasha" she said smiling. "Where's Kagome"he said simply "At school" "okay"he said as he left. "A lot of help she did. I don't know when 'School' is."said InuYasha sniffing the air, "There, I picked up on her sent" InuYasha said taking out running.  
  
Back at Inwe's House they were playing a board game when they heard a knock on the door. "I'll go down to get it. I think I'm feeling better" Kyo said getting up. "Ya, your feeling a lot better and look at the time it's 3:30 schools already over. What a coincidence." Inwe said Laughing. Kyo opened the door.  
  
Inwe and Kagome were talking when they heard Kyo said loudly with a frightened voice, "Sister, some weird man want to see your friend Kagome." "Let go down" said Kagome. They went downstairs and saw InuYasha and said, "InuYasha?!?" they said in unison. "InuYasha, Why are you here" said Kagome. "Inwe, is that you?" said InuYasha pointing at Inwe. "It's great that you remember me, InuYasha" Inwe said smiling.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3 Do You Remember Me Part 2

Chapter 3

Do You Remember me Part 2

Inwe was as happy as she could be until she remembered that she saw InuYasha kill her Beloved cousin Kikyo. Her joyful face turned into a face that was filled with sadness and anger. Her eyes started to water.

"Inwe, what's wrong?" Kyo asked wondering how she could be so happy the first minute and then the complete opposite the next. Kyo wasn't the only one that was confused. Kagome was also confused and felt the need to help her new found friend. Kagome was about to walk over to Inwe when InuYasha grabbed her shoulder and said, "We should be..." SMASH, the door opened and fit InuYasha's face. "Hi, I'm home" said a young girl. The girl closed the door not even noticing InuYasha or Kagome, looked over at Inwe, "what is the matter, sis?" said the young girl.

'So that's Linwe. Inwe's younger sister' thought Kagome.

"Okay Kagome, it's time to go" said InuYasha trying to not get angry.

Kagome looked at InuYasha and said "no I want to help Inwe."

"Well to bad you're coming with me right now" said InuYasha, starting to get angry. He tried to pull Kagome out the door but then she started to struggle. Then she started to yell, "InuYasha Let me GO!!!!"

At this Moment Inwe had cried enough. She used her magic to get a sword and held the tip of the sword just below his chin and said, "Let her go now, Hanyou" she said angrily at InuYasha. He didn't let go. She pointed the tip of the closer so it's was just touching his neck. InuYasha joked in Inwe's eyes and saw that see was not joking around so he let go but she continued to hold the sword to his neck.

InuYasha said, "Put that away, Wench. What is wrong with you?!?"

At this point Inwe started to laugh. InuYasha looked in her eyes. Her eyes were like a portal to her memories. Most of them full of sadness but the memory that stood out the most was the one of Kikyo Dieing.

Inwe Stopped laughing because she knew it scared Kagome, Kyo and Linwe.

She Said to InuYasha, "There is nothing wrong is that you betrayed us. You Killed Kikyo! I saw you; you came from behind attacked Kikyo and Stoll the Shikon no Tama and because of that she died!!!"

"Inwe, it wasn't InuYasha. It's was a..."Kagome Started to but was interrupted by Inwe saying "Shut up!"

Kyo being quiet the whole time felt as though he should try to calm Inwe down. He started walking to Inwe and said, "Inwe, just listen to what they are going to say. You always said that you should speak your mind but you will not let them speak." Inwe nodded showing Kyo that she heard him and then she lowered her sword.

"Thank you, Inwe" Kyo said walking to the stairs where he was going to sit.

"So, InuYasha what is your excuse?" said Inwe Trying to calm herself down.

"It's wasn't me it was a demon called Naraku" said InuYasha quickly.

"But How could it be him when I saw you and only you" said Inwe coldly.

"He's a shape shifting demon. But he's only half demon like InuYasha so he's he wants the jewel to make him full demon." said Kagome. He used to be human his name was Onigumo."

"Onigumo? Where have I heard that before?" said Inwe "I know, he was the human that kikyo protected and took care of, but he died in a fire."

"Apparently not" said InuYasha "He absorbed many demons at once and turned into a demon himself."

"Interesting" said Linwe in a know it all way.

"Shut up, Linwe. I can't think when you talk with that annoying voice." Said Inwe with her eyes closed.

"But I always talk like this" said Linwe starting to whine.

"Could you keep your mouth shut you little brat" said InuYasha.

"InuYasha, I believe you." Said Inwe as she opened her eyes.

"What, you believe him" said Kyo surprised.

"Yes, I was reading a book about him but I thought he was only a fairy tale. I guess books aren't always right." Said Inwe shrugging her shoulders.

Then Linwe said "You know if this Fairy tale is real what about all the other fairy tales?" At that moment everyone sweat dropped (well except for Linwe). Linwe looked them and said, "I'm serious!!!"

"Oh yeah, like we are going to see fairy tale characters come alive! Linwe your crazy!!!" said Kyo grinning.

Linwe crossed her arms, looked away from Kyo and said "I'm not crazy you are!!"

"Now, your dead!!" Kyo said as he grabbed Inwe's sword and started running. Inwe grabbed Kyo, holding him back.

"LET ME GO!!!LET ME GO" yelled Kyo struggling to free him self every though he knew he wasn't strong enough. After a minute Kyo gave up and Inwe grabbed the sword from his hands saying "You know the rules, no trying to kill one another, an I clear Kyo?"

"Yes, Inwe said Kyo hanging his head in shame. Linwe started laughing. Inwe turned to her. "But, I won't excuse you for taunting your brother" Inwe said.

"Okay, okay" said Linwe.

"Thank you" said Inwe as she turned back to InuYasha and Kagome and said to them "do you want to stay and have a snack?"

"Is that okay, InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"Okay, but on one condition, Inwe" InuYasha said.

"What?" Inwe said.

"You done try to kill me again" said InuYasha holding out his hand.

"Deal" said Inwe shaking his hand.

"Okay Lets Eat!!!!" Yell Kyo Joyfully.

Authors Note!!!

Ok ppl, it took me a while to make this chapter so please review!!!


	4. Chapter 4 Time To Talk

Inwe Chapter 4

Time to Talk

As they walked into the kitchen, InuYasha noticed Inwe was looking down, with a tearful look in her eyes.

"Inwe, what's wrong with you?" InuYasha a little confused 'shouldn't she be happy to know that I'm not the one that killed Kikyo?' he thought to himself.

Inwe gave no answer. Everyone was looking at her. She was too scared to talk. She needed to talk to InuYasha alone. These others would not understand. They weren't there.

"InuYasha, after we eat I need to talk to you about something very important to me" said Inwe with hope that he would answer with a yes.

"About what" he said simply.

"I can't tell you here" said Inwe. The other people with them didn't know or say so they kept walking to the kitchen.

"Do you want some cookies I made!?!" Linwe said excited that someone other than Inwe and Kyo the cookies.

"You should them you two, they're pretty good" said Kyo tugging on InuYasha's Sleeve, telling him to come over to try the cookie,

Inwe brought over the leftover cookies that Linwe, Kyo and herself hadn't eaten and said "pick the ones you wanna eat. There're chocolate chip!" and like that they were all gone and in InuYasha's Mouth. Linwe started to get angry. InuYasha got up from his seat and stood up, about afraid of where the little girl's anger was going to take her. Linwe stomped over to the half demon and kicked him in the balls VERY hard and shouted "You Stupid Bum Hole, You ate ALL THE COOKIES!" By know InuYasha was on the ground in a world of pain. Linwe started to walk away. Then Kagome said "Linwe he didn't mean it!"

Linwe looked back at them saying "and the world revolves around cheese!"

Then she ran upstairs.

"Where is she going" Kagome asked but in stead of Inwe, Kyo spoke up and said "probably to her room. That's were she always goes"

InuYasha stood up, and said "Kagome, Kyo can you please leave me and Inwe. She and I gotta talk". They nodded and left Inwe and Inuyasha.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" InuYasha asked looking at Inwe. Inwe didn't look back at him but she answered "I want to know how he is doing?" she asked.

"Who is he? There are many he's in the world!" said InuYasha starting to get a bit angry.

"How is Miroku!?!" she said finally looking up at InuYasha. InuYasha didn't know what to say. She surprised him but he was scared of tell Inwe the truth because it would her already wounded heart. He had to tell her! He started to tell Inwe the truth "Inwe, we think that Miroku is in love with an other woman" he paused looking in her eyes see many emotions such as anger and sadness. She started to tear up but she wanted to hear more so she said "I want to hear more"

"Okay, well her name is Sango and she one of the people who travel with us to find the shards of the Shikon Jewel. We think that both Miroku and Sango have fallen for each other. Inwe, maybe you had mistaken your friendship with Miroku as love." At This point Inwe was crying her eyes out remembering one of her favorite times with Miroku.

FLASH BACK!

_A 15 year old Miroku was leaned against a tree, sleeping when he felt a tap on his should. He opened his eyes and looked at blonde haired girl and said "why did you wake me up, Inwe?" and she replied saying "I wanna take a bath." He started to grin at Inwe, realizing what he was thinking of, she punched him in the shoulder and said "not like that you pervert! Leave before I knock you out!"_

"_Okay Inwe, but you don't know what your missing" Miroku said as he walked away. She Turned and walk to the near by lake. As she was testing the water to see if it was good to swim in, she was push into the water by you guessed it Miroku. Spitting out all the water she swallowed she asked "what did you do that for!?!" Miroku held his hand out "here let me help you" Inwe grabbed his hand, grinning as she pulled Miroku into the water. That's when a water war started. They did that for hours, and then it began to get dark not to mention cold so they got out socking wet. Inwe with her miko cloths on and Miroku with his monk robe still on, ran to they village where they got in deep trouble with their fathers._

End of Flash Back

"Inwe, Inwe, Earth to Inwe" said InuYasha as Inwe looked up at InuYasha with pleading eyes as she said, "Please InuYasha, Please just let me see him!!" InuYasha didn't know what to say but he knows no mater what he does, she will find a way to see Miroku so he said "yes"

AUTHORS NOTE

YAH finally, she gets to see Miroku again!!!! I'm sorry to all those Mir/San but this one is a Miroku/Inwe!!!!!! Hope you Liked This Chapter you Guys!!

Review this story and tell me if you are Liking It!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5 Back To The Past

Chapter 5

Back to the Past

Inwe was happy that InuYasha said that she could go but a part of her wished he would have said no. InuYasha left the room to tell Kagome the new and left Inwe by herself, to think. 'What if he rejects me? What if he changed?' Inwe's Eyes widened at the thought of Miroku being different.

"What if he doesn't even remember me?!?" she said thinking out loud.

"What if who doesn't remember you?" said a voice. It was Kagome. "So, your coming with us, that's great!!"

"It is great but never mind, you wouldn't understand" Inwe said looking down at the floor.

"Oh" kagome said.

Inwe looked up at Kagome and smiled and said, "Hey, we're going to have a blast!"

"Yah, you've got to meet our friends who travel with us! There is Shippo, my adopted son, you'll like him! Sango, a demon exterminator and Miroku, He's a monk with a cursed hand. I think Miroku and Sango would make the perfect couple!"

"Oh, I'm very happy for them" said Inwe reluctantly. Kagome notice that she didn't sound happy at all.

"Are you ok, Inwe?" she asked.

"I'm Fine, I'm fine. Don't worry"

InuYasha walked in and said "Are ya ready to go?"

"Yes InuYasha we're ready. Let's go Kagome." Inwe said smiling.

InuYasha took a closer look at Inwe's clothes. It was her Miko clothes. They looked just like Kikyo's. Then InuYasha Remembered Something. Inwe is a Miko, she trained with Kikyo. That's when she had a brighter aura. She was always laughing and playing around with her with her best friend, Miroku. Wait a minute how can Miroku be your and alive now. He's not an elf or demon. 'Well, I'll have to ask him later' thought InuYasha.

As they entered the shine, Kagome's grandfather and brother came over to them.

"Kagome, why have brought home another demon?!?" Before Inwe could talk Souta asked, "Do you have ears like InuYasha? Can I see them? Do you fight Demons, too? Do You..."

Inwe interrupted, "first, Kid, I'm not a demon I'm an elf and when I was younger I did fight demons."

"Younger but you only look as old as sis." said Souta.

"Look, boy, looks can be deceiving. InuYasha is only two years older than me."

"Kagome, Inwe," InuYasha said "we better get going."

"Bye, Gramps, cya brat" Kagome said as they jumped into the well.

As Inwe climbed out of the well, she looked at her surroundings.

She smiled 'it looks the same!' Once all of them were fully out of the well, kagome said "come to the village, Keade will be there! It will be like a family reunion!"

"You mean little Keade is still alive after all these years!!" Inwe was ecstatic. Last time she was Keade, Keade was only a little girl.

"Ya and you can meet all our friends. But be careful of Miroku, he can be a bit perverted."

"Okay" Inwe said. Of course Inwe already knew that.

"Come on! Let's go, we don't have all day!" said InuYasha. He was a bit aggravated because he didn't get a chance to talk about their friends.

In the village they were greeted by of course of villagers. As the elderly miko called Keade came out to greet them back, she was shocked to see her cousin, Inwe there.

"Inwe, is that really you?" Keade asked. She was not totally sure that was her because her aura was different.

"Yes, my cousin, it's me, Inwe. I've missed you so much."

"Inwe, your aura is more negative then I remember. What happened?" asked the old miko.

"Well, my parents died and my two eldest siblings ran away." said Inwe sadly.

"I'm sorry for ye, Inwe. Come in to my hut and warm up" Keade said feeling sad about the tragedy that had befallen on her elder cousin.

"Where are they all, ya old hag" said InuYasha Impatiently.

"Calm down, InuYasha" Keade said "they should be back in an hour." Inwe looked at her watch. It was 4:45. She was hungry.

"Keade let me cook the food. It's the least I can do." said Inwe.

"As ye wish" answered Keade.

About 15 minutes after Inwe started cooking, they heard a knock on the door and a young woman say "Were back". Keade Replied "Yes child come in. We have a visitor." Inwe heard the door open. She did not see who came through the door because her back was facing the door.

"Ah, who is this woman how will not show her supposedly lovely face" the young monk also known as Miroku question.

"How are you Miroku, my old friend?" That was only thing Inwe could say.

"Inwe? Is it really you? It is Right?" Inwe couldn't speak. She was frightened. Keade noticed this and spoke up "Yes, this is Inwe."

Miroku couldn't believe it. It was his Inwe! Then something hit him hard. 'What about Sango I love her also!'

Miroku took a step towards Inwe and asked, "Why are you here?" No answer came from the elf, so he continued "what if your father finds out?!?"

"Miroku, Inwe's parents are dead" Keade said.

Authors Note

Hope you have liked this Chapter. And for those people how didn't know, Miko means Priestess in Japanese.

' ' - These mean thoughts

AND

" " - These are use when they are talking


	6. Chapter 6 Him

Chapter 6

Him

Miroku stared at Inwe; she was just as beautiful as before. After a few minutes of silence Sango asked, "How did he die?"

Inwe looked at Sango. Even though Inwe just met her she reminds her of the person she used to be. Inwe finally said, "your beautiful, Sango. Even though there is chaos all around you, you still stand tall even when you're staring at the face of evil and you're still a wonderful person. That's amazing!"

Sango was speechless. This person she just met was one of the few people that understood her. InuYasha spoke up, "but you didn't answer her question. Don't tell me, the almighty Inwe is scared of the past." Inwe started to tear up but then she started to get angry, really angry!!! Inwe stood up walked up to InuYasha and again used her magic to materialize a sword. Now InuYasha was freaked out! This had to be one of the worst days of his life!

Looking down at the floor she said, "How dare you insult me, Inu! You don't know the hell I've been going through for the past hundred years!" Still pointing the sword at his neck, she looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. InuYasha was shocked not to mention everyone else. Miroku interrupted, "Inwe, please put the sword down and leave. You had no rite to come here so just leave!" he said with a harsh tone.

Inwe Looked over at Miroku, her Miroku. Well not anymore, he now belongs to Sango. Inwe dropped the sword and fell to the ground. She fainted. Sango looked over at Miroku and asked, "What happened between you two?"

"Nothing. I'm going to the hot spring near by" said Miroku and he left.

"Do you two know anything about this?" said Sango. When Kagome shook he head no, InuYasha nodded.

"What? But InuYasha, you just met Miroku last year, didn't you?" said Kagome.

"Well, that's what I thought until a lot of memories started coming back from the past. Before I was pinned to the tree."

"But how can that be? Miroku would surely be dead by now if he lived over 50 year's ago." said Sango as she dragged Inwe's sleeping corpse onto a bedroll.

"I don't know how, you should ask Miroku or maybe Inwe?" said InuYasha. As InuYasha said that they heard a little whimper from Inwe.

"Is she awake?" Kagome asked InuYasha fearfully, waiting for an answer.

"No, I bet she's having a nightmare of that man. I wonder if he still alive" came an answer but it was not InuYasha who said it, it was Miroku. He kneeled down next to her sleeping body. Miroku smiled and said "when we were little and she whimpered in her sleep, her excuse was that she was asking the lord for forgiveness because of what she was and she always wished that she could be accepted for who she was and not to be used as a weapon of war because the more wars we have now, the more we have in the future. That is what she used to say but she's different now." He said sadly.

"How is she Different, Miroku? What was she like? She seems nice enough." said Sango.

"There is a difference in her aura. I bet she has been though a lot of pain." said Miroku standing up. Kagome spoke up, "not to mention he has to take care of two kids and go to school."

"Two kids!!! She has CHILDREN?!?" Miroku yelled quietly.

"You misunderstand, Miroku, it's her young siblings. They look like a handful, not to mention, Inwe's still a bit hurt from when I found her in the ally."

"They are, one smashed me in the face with a door and then when I ate her cookies she kicked me in the balls! The other one, one time tried to attack the other one with a sword!!!"

"Stop talking about them!" a voice said very angrily. Inwe had woken up with out anyone noticing, "Miroku, if you want me gone, okay, I'll leave I'm sorry that I wanted to come see you for the first time in 500 years so bye" said Inwe as she walked out of the place waving farewell to them.

"No Inwe come back!" yelled Miroku but she didn't hear him.

"Come on let's go to sleep" said Sango and they all went to sleep.

Authors Note!!

so I'm back with a new chapter hope ya liked it.


End file.
